Todos con Papyrus
by Lucius 4ever Pride
Summary: Por que este esqueleto es la criatura más tierna jamás, todos merecen la oportunidad de estar a su lado, ¿O no?. [Serie de One-shot', Drabbles, etc de Papyrus x ####]


_**Mi nueva serie…**_ _**"**_ _Todos con Papyrus_ _ **": estará plagada de Papyrus x / (Cualquiera). Como todos deben saber, Papyrus es mi personajes favorito (o tal vez más que eso), así que me esforzaré por no hacer**_ _OoC._

 _ **Esto fue un reto... y fue por parte de alguien bastante retador (si, tú niña 737), debía probarle que si puedo. Además de que siendo una multishipper (me es prácticamente shippeable para mi siempre y cuando esté Papyrus…(Tengo un trauma con él)…) no me causa problemas en absoluto :"D**_

 _ **Contendrá pequeños Drabbles, o One-Shot (O Two-Shot) de alguna pareja que tenga a Papyrus (The cute Cinnamon Roll). Empezaré con una que me trae dando vueltas desde… hacen ya dos meses (**_ **:** u enserio _ **).**_

 _ **Les presento a…**_

Papyrus _**x**_ Asriel _ **(**_ _Asyrus_ _ **)**_

 _ **Además de algunas implícitas como**_ _Alphyne_ _ **y**_ _Asgoriel_ _ **.**_

 **Advertencias** _ **: Homosexualidad. Fluff (De ese que quiere darte**_ _diabetes_ _ **, pero les advierto que soy un asco para lo romántico). Contenido total de Multishipper (**_ _Jeje_ _ **). Eso es todo…**_

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece el juego de _**Undertale**_ , ni sus **personajes** , ni su **Música**. Le pertenecen a **Toby Fox**. Derechos de autor también a **Rebecca Sugar**. _Sin fines de Lucro_.

 **0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0**

 **Música recomendada:**

Un ALMA… [ **UNDERTALE-UNDERTALE OST** ]

Papyrus es… [ **Nyeh he he-UNDERTALE OST** ]

Coronación [ **Memories (Music box)-UNDERTALE OST** ]

¿Por qué…? [ **It's rainning somewhere-UNDERTALE OST** ]

Estas loco…. [ **Quiet Water-UNDERTALE OST** ]

Gracias, Frisk… [ **sans-UNDERTALE OST** ]

Trasnochando… [ **His theme-UNDERTALE OST** ]

Te quiero [ **Aquí viene un pensamiento (Versión KARAOKE)-Steven Universe** ]

 **0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0..0**

 _ **Mis**_ _headcannons_ _ **son que Asriel tendría de 16 a 18 años. Frisk de 4 a 6. Papyrus de 17 a 19…**_

 **1.¿Por qué sigues esperando?**

 _Un ALMA_ …

Todo el milagro de que el hijo de los Dreemurr estuviera con vida (Además de preparándose mentalmente para su ya próxima coronación) era gracias la bondad de la pequeña niña humana, el hecho de que Asriel estuviera allí era por que su tierno corazón no lo había podido dejar fuera de _Su Final Feliz._ Ya habían pasado 8 meses…

La DETERMINACIÓN de la pequeña Frisk era tan fuerte que pudo darle la mitad de su ALMA a Asriel y sobrevivir aún siendo feliz. Asriel al fin pudo vivir con su cuerpo original y con un ALMA, y, aunque no fuera completa, los sentimientos volvían y sus recuerdos sobre Chara regresaron en lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas. Era tanto tiempo desde eso…

Cuando todos vieron regresar a la niña de la mano del chico-cabra, tuvieron tanta variedad de reacciones que fue un día memorable:

Los Dreemurr se abrazaron olvidando todo lo anteriormente sucedido entre ellos. Todo el rencor que Toriel fue olvidado cuando Asgore la abrazó junto al joven chico-cabra. No hubo palabras, solo fueron las lágrimas y los sentimientos chocando de una familia reparándose.

La reacción de Undyne fue de fotografía. Derramaba las lágrimas más rudas posibles mientras observaba al príncipe al que una vez había visto jugando en esa sala del trono donde hubo hablado tantas veces con Asgore junto con la pequeña humana era la hermana adoptiva del príncipe. Tan inocentes del mundo, pero más cerca que cualquiera de liberarlos todos…

Por otra parte, Alphys empezó a llorar desconsoladamente por la emoción de volver a ver a Asriel y el pesar de haber sido ella quien despertara a la flor en primer lugar. Necesitó que Asgore, Sans y hasta Undyne, quien seguía llorando, la consolaran y tranquilizaran.

Mettaton se quedó sin habla antes de que su forma EX cayera al suelo y saliera un pequeño fantasma rosado aun con la boca abierta al máximo y los inexistentes ojos como platos. Napstablook mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse a su primo.

Papyrus… bueno, él apenas y había escuchado de Asriel. Undyne no era de hablar mucho de él, ella por poco casi odiaba hablar de la familia real. Él rey a veces hablaba con Undyne, pero nunca hablaba con nadie más. No lo conocía, pero igual mostró un enorme sonrisa al acercarse a saludar después de los demás.

En ese momento, los ojos del chico-cabra se llenaron en lágrimas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Papyrus abrió al máximo sus cuencas asustado al pensar en que había hecho algo mal, pero el chico-cabra ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntar antes de abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

Digámoslo así: sí Papyrus hubiera tenido estómago, hubiera explotado de tan fuerte que Asriel se aferró a sus vértebras mientras escondía el rostro en su caja torácica y lloraba disculpas a todo pulmón.

Todos se fundieron en un abrazo aún llorando, hasta Sans lloraba mientras abrazaba a la pequeña niña quien sonreía con emoción por toda la escena. Ese era el Final Feliz que quería… Un Final feliz donde, muy probablemente, Papyrus se quedaría sin costillas.

Cuando se separaron, Undyne secaba sus lágrimas mientras sonreía y pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia. Asgore tiró todo por la borda al besar alegre a su reina antes de que esta continuara llorando en emoción. Sans le revolvía el cabello a la pequeña Frisk mientras mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo puro. Mettaton al fin se recuperaba y empezaba a soltar dramáticas lágrimas. Napstablook no lloraba, sorprendentemente. Muy en el interior de Frisk, Chara lloraba también por ver a su hermanito vivo.

Pero Papyrus…

Él solo seguía abrazando algo confuso al joven príncipe. No veía nada por lo que ese pequeño chico-cabra debiera disculparse, pero aún así, en el momento susurró más veces un " _te perdono_ " de los que había dicho en su vida entera.

…

-Frisk…-murmuró silenciosamente. Él chico-cabra despertó a la humana mientras la sacudía. La pequeña bostezó mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas y abrazó al chico-cabra por el cuello para que la cargara.

-Frisk… ¿sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas dado la mitad de tu ALMA?- el chico-cabra apretó el abrazo mientras la pequeña bostezaba y le palmeaba la cabeza justo entre los dos pequeños cuernos que apenas comenzaban a mostrarse.

-…No quería herir a nadie ya… menos a mamá, a papá… o a Papyrus… o… o… - _*sniff*_ -…o …- Asriel escondió su cara en la pijama de una adormilada pequeña que bostezó nuevamente para sonreír y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe. Esas "charlas" sucedían muy a menudo entre los dos hijos de los Dreemurr, aunque la respuesta de Frisk siempre fuera la misma: _"Tú también merecías un Final feliz…"_

-Sabes todo lo que hice… siendo Flowey… y aún así… quisiste darme una oportunidad y… y…- a Asriel se le rompió la voz en lágrimas antes de que Frisk murmurara:- _Llorón…_ \- sonriendo y palmeando más insistente la cabeza del otro.

-Gracias…- susurró sonriendo entre lágrimas. - _¿Papyrus?_ \- Frisk murmuró mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Asriel del pelaje de la cara… este sonrió mientras asentía y Frisk bajaba de un salto al suelo para tomar el teléfono y marcar el número del esqueleto de memoria. Solo Papyrus llegaba a subirle los ánimos en esos momentos de _"Baja autoestima salvaje ATACA"_ , además de que solo a él se le ocurría estar despierto a esas horas… era un buen _**amigo**_ …

-¡SU MAJESTAD!- hablando del esqueleto… apenas giró su vista a su ventana, pudo ver al esqueleto pegando su cráneo al cristal de la ventana con una enorme sonrisa consoladora.

Una pequeña sonrisa alegre se mostró en su boca al acercarse a abrirle la ventana. Papyrus, apenas pudo entrar, se lanzó en un abrazo muy estrecho con Asriel y murmuraba: _"Él gran Papyrus está aquí"…_ y Asriel sabía que siempre iba a estar allí…

 _Papyrus es…_

-Me veo de muerte, ¿he?- murmuró el príncipe ante la mirada sorprendida de sus padres. Tenía ojeras, y apenas, y podía caminar. Pero se sorprendió cuando sus padres negaron con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la boca. Frisk recibió de manos de Toriel un vaso llena de leche con chocolate.

-Parece que alguien recibió una visita nocturna anoche…- murmuró Asgore, quien traía puesta una camiseta rosa de flores, inclinándose sobre la pequeña Frisk. La humana asintió sonriendo mientras daba un trago a su leche con chocolate.

-¿Qué…?- cuando Asriel miró hacia abajo, en su cuello encontró por sobre su pijama una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Sus sensibles fosas nasales reconocieron el olor a limpio y a huesos enseguida: **Papyrus**. Algo le picó en la parte de atrás de la bufanda: llevó su mano hacia su nuca, encontrándose con un pequeño pedazo de papel:

 _PRÍNCIPE._

 _PARECE QUE MI INCREÍBLE VOZ ES UN GRAN ARRUYO PARA TI, POR LO QUE TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO._

 _ESTORNUDÓ, ASÍ QUE DEJÉ MI BUFANDA CON USTED (PARTE DE MI INCREÍBLE TRAJE DE BATALLA). PUEDE DEVOLVERME LA BUFANDA MÁS TARDE…_

 _ATTE: PAPYRUS._

Sonrió divertido y enternecido por la nota escrita en esa curiosa caligrafía. Toriel y Asgore ya habían reconocido esa bufanda, por lo cual solamente sonrieron también.

-Papyrus es muy buen amigo- murmuro Toriel revolviendo también el pelaje de la coronilla de su hijo. Este asintió mientras desenvolvía la bufanda de su cuello para poder sentarse a la mesa. Asgore tomó una pequeña tetera para servirle a Asriel una tacita de Té.

-Deberías pasar más tiempo con él más que solo en las noches, _Azzie_ \- dijo Asgore sonriéndole a su hijo. Asgore no había podido ver a su hijo jamás con otra persona que no fueran ellos o Chara, ahora Frisk, pero su relación no era más que parecida, o tal vez hasta igual. _Ese muchacho necesitaba amigos_.

Asriel sonrió tomando una tostada del plato frente a él. Papyrus era muy buen amigo; Era la persona más alegre que jamás había conocido ninguno, Era optimista, Era honesto, Era divertido (en opinión personal de Toriel desde la primera vez que había hablado con él), Hasta Frisk tenía una muy buena opinión de él (lo cual prácticamente no contaba; esa niña tenía una buena opinión de todos).

-Papyrus es… **Genial** \- determinó Asriel antes de mordisquear su tostada y dar traguitos a su té. Esa sola palabra hizo un pequeño _Clic_ en la mente de Toriel mientras se quedaba paralizada con un _Pay_ recién horneado en las manos. Un pequeño Tic nervioso en el ojo se le hizo presente.

-Papyrus es mi mejor amigo, podría decirse- recalcó Asriel untando mermelada a su tostada medio mordida. Sonrió para sus adentros ante ese pensamiento.

 _ **Papyrus es su mejor amigo.**_

…

-OK, _cariñito_ , entiendo que eres el hijo resucitado de los Dreemurr- recitó el robot en su forma EX. Un reflector apuntó a los rey y reina cabra quienes solo sonrieron felices. Mettaton había hallado que el regreso del hijo de los Dreemurr causaba mucho revuelo, por lo que, ¿Por qué no hacer una entrevista exclusiva?

-Pero necesito que me cuentes un poco más de ti- Mettaton depositó una de sus frías manos robóticas en el hombro del chico-cabra causándole un escalofrío. Este se mordisqueó el labio inferior nervioso.

-Bueno… soy un monstruo jefe- se encogió de hombros nervioso. -Y… mi hermana adoptiva es una humana…- un reflector apuntó a Frisk quien estaba sentada en el regazo de Sans junto a Papyrus. Los tres tenían puestos lentes oscuros y una cara de " _I'm the boss_ ". Asriel soltó una risilla al ver así a su amigo esqueleto.

-Y… Mis mejores amigos son… bueno; es… un Esqueleto muy genial- Un " _Awwww_ " cognitivo recorrió a la multitud. -Awwww. ¿Y quién será tan genial esqueleto? ¿Será…. Yo?- cuando todos se giraron a ver al robot, este ya traía puesto un traje de esqueleto a cuerpo completo. Asriel soltó un mudo "¿Qué…?" antes de girarse a ver a su querido amigo esqueleto. Este cargaba ahora a Frisk por Sans haber caído dormido en su asiento.

-o… ¿Será alguien más entre la multitud?- Mettaton empezó a mandar reflectores por entre la multitud. -Se llama Papyrus, y es la persona más Genial que conozco- sonrió hacia el esqueleto iluminado por un reflector que le reprochaba a su ahora, despierto de nuevo, hermano que no estaba llorando de alegría y solo tenía algo en las cuencas, y ese algo eran lágrimas.

-Y… _Azzie_. ¿Cómo están yendo tus días de vida?- él robot tocó varias fibras sensibles durante su sesión de preguntas, pero Asriel se mantenía con esa sonrisa siempre. Esa sonrisa siempre era cuando Papyrus estaba cerca…

Esa sonrisa era solo para él, su mejor amigo.

…

-No te preocupes, Tori- dijo Sans pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de la pequeña Frisk quien también sonreía ampliamente. Asriel se restregó la cara con las manos con exasperación.

-Por favor, cuida a Asriel también..- Toriel cerró la puerta antes de que el susodicho reprochara cualquier cosa. Solo soltó un bufido resignado, él podía cuidarse solo, era un adolescente y no un niño.

-Bien… _enana_ , a dormir- Sans se giró a ver a la pequeña mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, esta sacó la lengua y empezó a hacer el ruido de los cojines gaseosos de Sans. Este rio revolviéndole el cabello a la pequeña y girándose a Asriel -O eso le diremos a Toriel, ¿cierto, _cabrito_?- Sans guiñó una cuenca amistosamente antes de reír cómplice con Frisk.

-Y… ¿qué haremos sí no?- pregunto curioso Asriel. Él esqueleto se metió las manos a los bolsillos tranquilamente -Pues… Pueden ver una película, jugar a algo… Yo estoy cansado hasta los huesos, tal vez duerma… no sé, algo- Sans siguió a Frisk quien ya iba de camino a su sala de estar para ver una película. Esa… era una opción…

Viable.

La película que Frisk había escogido era parecido a algo de fantasía… aunque ella ya hubiera caído dormida y los dos monstruos de la habitación estuvieran más que absorbidos en la trama, ¡era tan patética que era buena!

Pero Asriel no estaba tranquilo. Podía jurar que veía la cuenca izquierda de Sans encendida mientras apenas y lo miraba de refilón. Le perturbaba la tranquilidad con la que Sans lo trataba, era como sí intentara torturarlo con miedo auto-infundido.

-Chico, sé lo que crees, pero no será así- Murmuró Sans pegando a la dormida infante más a él con su sonrisa relajada de siempre. Asriel se quedó de piedra.

-… Pero… yo…- él chico-cabra empezó a juguetear con sus manos -No, chico, no fuiste tú y lo puedo entender… fue… _ese hierbajo_ \- Sans apretó las manos con cuidado de no despertar a Frisk.

-Pero yo era Flowey… yo fui…- Asriel miro con miedo sus manos, como sí en cualquier momento fueran a desaparecer. Ya había pasado una vez… en sus sueños.

-No te atormentes tanto. Yo no te odio, y nadie lo hace. Todos te quieren, aún Papyrus que no te conoce del todo… gracias a esta _buena niña_ …- Sans miró enternecido a Frisk, quien bostezaba y se giraba para evitar que la luz le diera en la cara. Era prácticamente imposible saber sí estaba dormida o despierta con los ojos que siempre tenía.

-Pero…- Asriel susurró nervioso. No podía entrar en su cráneo cornudo que Sans no lo odiase.

-Mira, _cabrito_ , sí te hace sentir mejor que te odie, puede empezar a hacer que todos te odien, aún mi hermano y tu familia. Pero no te odio y prefiero ser _feliz_ con el _final_ _feliz_ que la _enana_ nos dio. Déjalo así y sé feliz tú también.- Sans dijo todo eso como sí estuviera pidiendo una botella de cátsup o un vaso de leche, pero la severidad de sus palabras era lo importante.

Asriel se acalló a si mismo. No quería que Papyrus lo odiara… aunque aún dudaba que él pudiera odiar a alguien; era demasiado bueno para ello.

-Gracias, Sans- murmuró agradecido. Sans le guiñó una cuenca de manera cómplice y pícara también.

-Además, tú detestarías que mi hermano te odiara, ¿no?- Sans al parecer tocó una fibra sensible en el chico-cabra cuando este bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-S-si… digámoslo así…- planteó Asriel jugando más insistente con sus manos. Esa más que la verdad; era un hecho. Sans rio mientras se acomodaba para dormir junto a la infante quien sonreía complacida; lo había escuchado TODO, _**Y le llenaba de DETERMINACIÓN**_ …Además de que Chara había insistido en que escuchara eso.

 _Coronación_

- _ **Al fin aceptó portar la corona de Príncipe, ¿Hum?**_ \- la voz de Chara resonó desde la mente de Frisk. Ella asintió acercándose a la puerta de la habitación que compartían Asriel y ella. Tenía un vasito lleno de leche con chocolate y su pijama puesta mientras bostezaba.

- _ **Te apuesto una cena al mando con el Pay de Mamá a que está llorando o llorará después de la coronación mañana**_ \- Chara escuchó a Frisk decir un extraño balbuceo afirmativo. Frisk sabía que iba a perder, pero Chara merecía aunque fuera un poco del Pay de su Mamá-cabra.

Se acercó otros pasos más hacia la puerta cuando escuchó algunas risas. Se quedó quieta mientras ponía atención a las voces dentro:

-Seguro que si…- escuchó la voz de Asriel seguida de una conocida risa. Papyrus estaba allí. La cara de Frisk cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa pícara. Chara también sonrió mientras movía los pies de Frisk más cerca de la puerta y ella pegaba su oreja a la puerta… y también miraban por una rendija de la puerta. Papyrus y Asriel estaban sentados sobre la cama del chico-cabra a pocos centímetros del otro.

-¡Yo, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, estoy completamente seguro de que serás un fantástico Príncipe!- Papyrus sacudió efusivamente a Asriel mientras gritaba esas palabras. A Asriel le volaron las orejas hasta su cara cuando Papyrus paró y soltó sus hombros de repente.

-Lo lograrás, Su Majestad…- la voz de Papyrus bajo de volumen hasta ser un susurro reconfortante mientras tomaba la cara de Asriel entre sus manos cubiertas por guantes rojos.

-Te digo que me digas solamente Asriel, Papyrus- le reprochó amablemente. Rio un poco; Papyrus siendo tan autoestimado, tenía en muy alta estima a los demás… era tan bueno.

-Su majestad Asriel- corrigió Papyrus llevando una mano a su cadera y sacudiendo un dedo negativamente frente a la nariz de Asriel. Este rio divertido.

-Debería dormir un poco… la HUMANA vendrá después y querrá verte durmiendo- Asriel se recostó del todo en su cama mientras Papyrus se levantaba de un salto.

-Gracias por estar allí siempre…- Asriel empezó a cerrar sus ojos adormilado.

-Y YO, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, ESTARÉ SIEMPRE ALLÍ- las palabras de Papyrus resonaron tanto que Frisk tropezó y cayó de sentón mientras Chara caía simbólicamente en su mente. La pequeña rio feliz antes de que se escuchara un cristal rompiéndose y un grito triunfal alejándose.

-Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SERÁS UN GRAN PRÍNCIPE- sonó su voz desde afuera… Asriel durmió con una sonrisa aun en la boca…

…

-¿Así te sentías, papá?- Asriel miró nervioso por la ventana mientras esperaba la respuesta de su padre. Había bastante movimiento fuera del castillo.

-No- Asriel escuchó la profunda voz de su padre divertida -Yo deseaba ser una flor para no tener que coronarme- Asgore soltó una risa mientras Asriel sonreía irónico. No, él no deseaba volver a ser una flor… pero si deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Pero eres un chico muy bueno. No te preocupes… estarás bien- Asgore no atinó a decirle nada más cuando Asriel se giró.

Lo llenó de orgullo el ver por fin a su hijo portando una túnica (bastante parecida al vestido que siempre llevaba su madre, curiosamente) era de un color azul-purpura con las mangas blancas amplias y largas casi hasta el suelo, además de la misma runa delta de siempre, los pies (patas) desnudos como normalmente, una capa blanca que apenas y arrastraba y en manos las espadas que había creado con magia (lo cual requirió MUCHA práctica para que no se desvanecieran enseguida y tuvieran una forma respetable) como el enorme tridente que su padre había creado hacía tanto tiempo para su propia coronación. Estaba todo listo…

Se acercó y rodeó a su hijo con orgullo entre sus brazos. Asgore también llevaba su armadura de gala (Una enorme armadura dorada con su capa purpura ondeando detrás de él, la cual era bastante diferente a la que había usado cuando se enfrentó a Frisk).

Asriel se aferró a las enormes hombreras de su padre en un abrazo bastante débil. Tenía miedo, se sentía indigno, no se sentía listo, él era cobarde, había demostrado ser MUY egoísta (según él)… derramó algunas lágrimas angustiadas en la armadura de su padre quien solo atinaba a palmear su espalda consoladoramente.

-Ven, Asriel… aun quedan algunos preparativos para tu coronación y me apetece una taza de Té- Asriel siguió la capa de su padre mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Ambos estaban sentados mientras daban pequeños traguitos a su Té de flores doradas. Asgore dejó su taza con delicadeza antes de juntar su enormes manos. Era una escena bastante cómica; un enorme Rey, con sus imponentes cuernos, y estando en una gran armadura, sosteniendo delicadamente una tacita de Té.

-Asriel… cuando apenas me iban a coronar, allá en la superficie, mi mejor amigo había sido él futuro dirigente de los humanos… las últimas palabras que recibí de ese humano antes de coronarme fueron: "Seremos buenos soberanos juntos…" y fue cierto, convivimos en paz, monstruos y humanos, hasta el día de su muerte por vejez. Y ahora yo te digo algo parecido: Serás un buen Príncipe con ayuda de tus amigos y tu hermana Frisk… y por la memoria de cada Ser perdido en la guerra, estaré para ayudarte a no cometer los mismos errores que yo en mi juventud- Asgore derramo lágrimas al recordar todos esos sucesos, pero su voz no había dudado ni un segundo.

Asriel sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver a su padre llorando; la última vez que había visto llorar a Asgore había sido mientras era una flor y lo atacaba con sus semillas hasta la muerte. Asgore lloraba de felicidad por poder redimirse.

Pero todos esos pensamientos angustiosos se desaparecieron cuando su padre lo rodeó en un "abrazo de oso". -Mi hijo…- murmuró Asgore orgulloso. Una curiosa sensación envolvió a Asriel...

Asriel sintió como su (media) ALMA ardía con fuerza. Se llenó de DETERMINACIÓN.

 _ **En otra parte…**_

- _Enana_ , ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a ver a todos estos ratones y quesos imposibles de tocar?- cuestionó Sans divertido al ver que la niña ponía un rostro inexpresivo y corría hacia donde estaba la mesa con un queso en cristal mágico. Asriel necesitaba esa DETERMINACIÓN.

…

-Respira, _Azzie_ \- escuchó a su madre a sus espaldas mientras avanzaba. Después de un corto discurso por parte de su padre, era su turno de aparecerse.

Las piernas enserio le temblaban cuando empezó a caminar hacia el frente de su padre dejando a la multitud a sus espaldas, pero cuando una voz se alzó ligeramente por encima de los constantes murmullos diciendo: " _¡Su Majestad Asriel!_ " su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Papyrus le había dado esa última gota de confianza en sí mismo.

Aún así, la mirada de Sans (quien estaba como buen Juez al lado del Rey) simplemente lo afirmaron. Por poco y soltaba una carcajada al ver a ese vago esqueleto en un elegante traje de gala y rascándose las vértebras del cuello con una mueca de incomodidad por la picazón que le ocasionaba el traje.

Avanzando a paso firme, dobló la rodilla delante de su padre apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo sin soltar su espada y llevando la otra hacia su espalda con solemnidad. Asgore apoyó su tridente rojo frente a Asriel y se irguió al máximo.

-Asriel Dreemurr- la última vez que había escuchado ese nombre, lo había dicho él mismo antes de intentar matar a Frisk para que reiniciara: "Buenos tiempos…" pensó con ironía silenciosamente.

-Por la sangre de todos los Muertos en Guerra; Monstruos o Humanos, tú aceptas tener el honor, y la responsabilidad, de ser El Sucesor a La Corona. ¿Protegerás a cada Ser bajo tu mando, y también protegerás a los demás de los Seres a tu mando?- Una aureola de solemnidad impedía siquiera una palabra de cualquiera; cuando habían acompañado a Frisk para convertirse en la más joven, y la única, embajadora de los monstruos y humanos nada había sido tan solemne; Un par de papeles, algunas "firmas", varios asentimientos, permisos. Listo. Pero la seriedad del momento actual era palpable.

-Si, tomaré a cada Ser bajo mi mando, y extenderé el ala de la Justicia, Protección y Respeto sobre este- respondió firme; había pasado el día anterior pensando en lo que debía decir: Todo lo que debía brindarle a su gente era lo que quería.

La capa de Asgore ondeó majestuosamente cuando se dio la vuelta para tomar algo de manos de Sans, quien se acercó un paso.

-Entonces, Ahora eres, oficialmente, El Príncipe y Sucesor a La Corona de Todo El Subsuelo. Mantente a la altura de tu cargo, para llevarlo con sabiduría, longevidad, justica y dignidad- Un peso se quedó sobre su cabeza cuando Él Rey depositaba la corona de buen tamaño con delicadeza sobre su cabeza.

Una seña por parte del Rey le instruyó que se levantara. Apoyando primero las espadas, se irguió con cuidado de no desplomar la corona de su cabeza mientras todos empezaban a corearlo sin saber aún que no acababa la ceremonia.

Mirando a los ojos a su Padre, levantó la espada derecha y agachó su cuerpo dejando una espada apoyada contra su espalda en una posición de Lucha estándar mientras Asgore aferraba con más fuerza su tridente y lo levantaba del suelo con una mueca. Lo último de la ceremonia, era probar ante Él Rey su valía en combate, por lo que Su Padre y él habían pasado horas entrenando con Undyne también para una batalla más razonable. Aun así le preocupaba.

Asgore movió su tridente poderosamente hacia Asriel, quien solo esquivó mientras recordaba lo que decían tanto Su Padre como Undyne para el combate: " _Debes evitar quedarte viendo al arma del enemigo_ " Rugía Undyne mientras sacudía una lanza de energía propia en su dirección: " _Su arma no es tu objetivo, él enemigo es el objetivo_ " Instruía Undyne.

Miró los ojos de Asgore encendidos en fuego mientras este movía de nuevo su tridente en magia azul hacia él. Se quedo paralizado mientras pensamientos surgían: " _iba a ser una larga pelea_ ".

…

-Bien hecho, Asriel- Decía Asgore mientras recogía su corona que en algún momento del Combate había caído al suelo. Secó algo de sangre de su labio (Asriel no había apuñalado jamás a su Padre, pero morderse la lengua era bastante peligroso, lo cual había sucedido cuando tropezaba esquivando un ataque de su hijo, quien había probado ser bastante rápido) cuando ayudó a un debilitado Asriel a levantarse del suelo. Este no podía levantarse por si mismo.

-¡Él Príncipe del Subsuelo!- anunció Asgore a todo pulmón mientras Asriel sacudía la mano de un lado a otro débilmente y sonriendo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. _Chara había ganado la apuesta…_

-¡Su Majestad Asriel!- Papyrus no esperó a que Asriel bajara el último escalón hasta el suelo cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo por la cintura. Asriel en algún momento lanzó las espadas y estas por poco y atinaban a Mettaton… Sans demostró que igual le importaba el robot cuando paró con magia las espadas.

-¡Papyrus!- chilló con sorpresa cuando sintió el cráneo del esqueleto contra su cadera.

-¡NO TENÍA IDEA DE QUE SERÍA TAN PELIGROSA LA CORONACIÓN!- lloraba Papyrus aferrándolo aún más.

-Pero Papyrus… estoy bien- Asriel intentaba separarlo pues la posición era algo incómoda y… vergonzosa.

Toriel abrazaba a Asgore y lloraba orgullosa por su niño (aunque casi quería ahorcar a Asgore), se acercó una vez que Papyrus había soltado (ligeramente) a Asriel.

-Mi niño…- Toriel rompió en lágrimas cuando Papyrus la abrazó suavemente. Se aferró a la armadura de Asgore para mantenerse de pie.

-ESTABA (MOS) MUY PREOCUPADOS- Asriel solo atino a sonreír divertido por el tono de preocupación del esqueleto. Ni siquiera él se había preocupado tanto…

Pero Papyrus… bueno, era Papyrus. Y su ahora tan temida coronación había finalizado.

-¿QUÉ HARÍA YO, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, SIN SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL?- Asriel, sin saber por qué, se avergonzó profundamente…

 _¿Por qué…?_

-¡Papyrus!- Asriel había ido a Snowdin en busca de su amigo para ir por fin juntos a la superficie, pero no lo había encontrado en su casa, ni en el pueblo, ni cerca de sus puzzles (los cuales había pasado de un salto), ni con Undyne, ni cerca de allí…

Papyrus no estaba y empezaba a preocuparse. No era de esas personas que se perdían así cómo así, no Papyrus…

-¡Papyrus!- nuevamente gritó, apartando un poco la bufanda para dejar salir a pleno su voz. Iba a pasar una zona de largo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una mancha roja en medio de la nieve.

Regresó sobre sus propios pasos hasta visualizar a Papyrus sentado en la nieve frente a una extraña zona de pasto verde.

Él esqueleto observaba compungido un montículo de tierra con un agujero en el medio cuando Asriel se acercó. Él chico-cabra reconoció esa clase de montículos de tierra de cuando había sido una flor.

-Papyrus…- llamó suavemente logrando llamar la atención de Papyrus. Este hizo un extraño movimiento llevando su bufanda a su cara antes de girarse con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-Su Majestad Asriel- saludó él esqueleto haciendo un ademán de respeto con la cabeza.

-Papyrus… ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo?- la pregunta al parecer tomó por sorpresa al esqueleto cuando bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable…

-Yo, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, estaba… esperando a un **amigo** …- Asriel se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca llegó a imaginar, aún con lo inocente que era Papyrus, que consideraría a esa maldita flor un… **amigo**.

-Un amigo, ¿Hum?- preguntó cauteloso sentándose al lado del esqueleto. Este asintió silenciosamente, algo muy impropio de él.

-Si… él y YO siempre hablábamos aquí… el prometió estar aquí siempre que yo viniera…- Papyrus bajó aun más la mirada.

-Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?- Asriel buscó la mirada del esqueleto fallando miserablemente en el intento cuando Papyrus giro el cráneo hasta quedar casi de espaldas al príncipe.

-Desde hace 5 horas…- contestó él esqueleto con total naturalidad, como sí lo hiciera normalmente (Lo cual era bastante posible). Asriel se quedó de piedra, ¡¿5 horas?! Papyrus podía llegar enserio a los limites…

-Pero… vamos a ir a la superficie. Por fin nos podemos mudar a allá, arriba…- Asriel sonrió intentando deshacerse de su incomodidad y intentando también convencer a Papyrus de que fuera con él. Él otro negó rápidamente mientras se ponía de enderezaba.

-No puedo, Su Majestad Asriel; Habíamos hecho planes para que yo lo llevara a la superficie- Papyrus mostró una simple maceta de barro con algo extraño adentro. Asriel sintió su corazón oprimirse en su pecho junto con su media ALMA: aún recordaba de manera muy lúcida esa conversación…

" _Hey Papyrus, y… cuando se abra la barrera, ¿verdad que vas a llevarme en una macetita linda a la superficie?" la chillona voz de la flor resonaba ante cada palabra en un tono de falsa alegría. Papyrus sonrió mientras se acercaba más a la flor: "CLARO QUE YO, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE LLEVARÉ…_

Tanta inocencia en esas simples palabras. Papyrus entonces se giró con las cuencas inundadas en lágrimas.

-Yo sé que consideras a esa flor tu amigo pero… Papyrus…- Papyrus al fin mostró un rostro confuso y a la vez alegre. Las lágrimas se veían tan fuera de lugar en ese rostro tan alegre.

Cayó en cuenta de que había dicho "la flor"…

-¡WOWIE! ¡LO CONOCES!- Papyrus, con renovados ánimos, se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas mientras Asriel se sentaba a su lado en la nieve. Su rabo corto de cabra enseguida se congeló con el frio de la nieve.

-Algo así…- murmuró tiritando. -TE CONGELARÁS, SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL- Asriel, de un momento a otro, ya estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Papyrus.

-NADIE SE CONGELARÁ EN LA GUARDIA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS- Asriel sintió la bufanda de Papyrus enredarse sobre su cuello también.

-Papyrus…- susurró algo incómodo… bueno, no incómodo (en realidad era bastante cómodo, en su opinión), más bien avergonzado.

-¿ESPERARÁS CONMIGO?- Asriel apenas y atinó a asentir antes de arrepentirse y negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Por qué sigues esperando?- susurró lleno de exasperación -La Flor era un mal amigo… mejor vámonos- Asriel intentó razonar con el esqueleto.

-Pero Yo, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, no soy un mal amigo- regresó Papyrus sonriéndole de medio lado.

-¿P-puedo contarte una… historia?- Asriel jugó con sus manos nervioso. Sintió el cráneo de Papyrus apoyándose sobre su coronilla, justo entre sus cuernos a medio salir.

-OHHH. ¡UNA HISTORIA!- Papyrus abrazó más cerca al chico-cabra.

-B-bueno- Asriel apartó su bufanda propia y la de Papyrus para hablar bien.

- _Había una vez un Príncipe, él era un pequeño niño monstruo que todos los días iba a la barrera que separaba a su gente de los humanos para observarla amargamente. Pero un día, un pequeño humano cayó desde la barrera, lastimándose con la caída. La familia real acogieron a ese humano como un hijo y como un hermano del pequeño Príncipe_ \- hizo una pausa para pensar bien sus palabras: no quería ofender la memoria de Chara.

- _Él pequeño humano fue cuidado y educado con cariño, y eran felices, pues tenían amor para todos. Pero un día, junto con la ayuda de su hermano adoptivo cocinaron un regalo para su padre y, desgraciadamente, de esa manera, consiguieron envenenar al rey, accidentalmente, claro. Esto le dio una idea al humano para liberar a los monstruos que tanto empezaba a querer. Comiendo las mismas flores amarillas con las que habían envenenado a su Padre él Rey, murió, dándole al pequeño Príncipe su ALMA para pasar la barrera, y así, conseguir las otras seis ALMAS humanas faltantes para destruir la misma barrera que los mantenía encerrados_ \- Se paró a sí mismo para tragar gordo; la garganta se le cerraba a cada palabra.

" _Cargando con el cadáver de su hermana adoptiva, él Príncipe se dirigió a la aldea humana para dejarla descansando eternamente al lado de las flores doradas que tanto anhelaba ver desde que había caído. Los humanos, siempre dispuestos a la pelea, atacaron al Príncipe creyendo que él había asesinado a la humana; empezaron a herirlo con sus azadas, trinches, y hachas con intención de matarlo_ "

" _Él Príncipe, aún con el poder suficiente para destruir a cada humano que lo atacaba, no lo hizo… y con una sonrisa paciente se retiró…"_

-ESE PRÍNCIPE ME AGRADA- escuchó a Papyrus hablar contra su oreja alegremente. Rio por lo bajo ante esa afirmación tan tierna por parte del esqueleto.

- _Él Príncipe simplemente dio la vuelta_ \- continuó Asriel - _Y regresó por donde había venido, cruzando de nuevo la barrera, apareció frente a él Rey y la Reina, sus padres. Desplomándose al suelo aún con una sonrisa amable._

" _Se convirtió en polvo en la sala del trono… allí justo frente a sus padres, y en esa sala del trono, empezaron a crecer algunas flores doradas alimentadas por su polvo…_ \- se detuvo al sentir lágrimas cayendo sobre su cabeza. Era Papyrus, quien estaba llorando. Asriel tomó una de sus propias orejas para secar las lágrimas ajenas con dulzura-EJEM: delicadeza.

- _Después de algunos eventos accidentales, una de las flores tomó consciencia alimentada por el polvo del Príncipe… Pero…-._

" _Esta flor hizo muchas cosas malas. Haciendo sufrir a la gente por diversión, disfrutando ver esas cosas por que, aunque estaba vivo, no tenía ALMA propia. Hizo esas cosas malas una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta aburrirse y pasar a la siguiente_ "

-PERO LA FLOR AÚN PODÍA CAMBIAR- dijo Papyrus lleno de ánimos. Asriel asintió.

" _Pero conoció a un esqueleto muy genial, muy bueno, y muy inocente. Este fue parte clave cuando, después de muchas cosas, gracias a otro humano caído, regresó a ser él joven Príncipe de los monstruos, viviendo feliz para siempre con su mejor amigo esqueleto y su familia completa"._

-Y… el FIN- Asriel dio un aplauso sonriendo. Habían pasado apenas un par de minutos y ya había contado TODO…

-¡QUÉ BUENA HISTORIA!- Papyrus rodeó completamente a Asriel en un abrazo bastante estrecho. El chico-cabra sintió el latir del ALMA ajena contra su espalda: iba bastante rápido.

-¿Y sabes quién era ese Príncipe?- Papyrus negó confuso pero aún sonriendo.

-Yo… Yo era ese Príncipe- respondió con simpleza. Casi pudo ver la barra de carga sobre la cabeza de Papyrus…

…

… se ha trabado…

… Espere unos segundos…

… Procesando… Resolviendo el problema…

…

-¡TU ERAS FLOWEY!- Papyrus levantó a Asriel para apoyar su cráneo en su hombro mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus cuencas.

-Era…- recalcó Asriel. No se enorgullecía en lo más mínimo de haber sido Flowey.

-ENTONCES… ¡TE GUSTARÁ LEER LO QUE HICE PARA TI, SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL/FLOWEY!- Papyrus acercó de nuevo la maceta hasta Asriel quien alcanzó a ver un papelito en el fondo de la macetita de barro.

-P-Para… ¿mi?- Los dedos de Asriel temblaron al tomar la pequeña carta entre sus dedos índice y medio. Sintió el cráneo de Papyrus nuevamente entre sus cuernos mirando su propia carta.

-¡S-SI!- ese solo tartamudeo por parte del esqueleto lo puso mucho más nervioso. Eso… n-no era una buena señal… ¿O tal vez si?

Abrió el papel lentamente, temiendo lo que fuera a encontrar ahí. Levantó la hoja mientras apreciaba la curiosa caligrafía del esqueleto, aparte de los bordes adornados con dibujos de huesitos blancos, azules y naranjas. No podía creer que también hubiera figuras de corazoncitos blancos.

" _PARA FLOWEY, FLOWEY LA FLOR"_

" _YO, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, TENGO SENTIMIENTOS MUY FUERTES POR TI"_

" _ERES MI MEJOR, Y ÚNICO AMIGO (SORPRENDENTEMENTE DEBIDO A MI GENIALIDAD)"_

" _PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE, YO, PAPYRUS, TE QUIERO."_

 _PD: ¿LA MACETA ES SUFICIENTEMENTE CÓMODA?_

 _\- ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS_

Asriel sintió su corazón acelerarse. No era exactamente lo que esperaba. No era ni en lo más mínimo lo que esperaba… era una carta que tenía la palabra _confesión_ gravada a fuego por titulo, además del nombre _Papyrus_ ; Solo él podía ser responsable de eso.

-T-TE QUIERO, SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL- Papyrus apoyó su perpetua sonrisa sobre la coronilla de Asriel en lo que podría interpretarse como un beso en la cabeza. Asriel sintió su piel arder debajo del pelaje, ni siquiera tenía frío ya.

Notó el pulso aún más acelerado del ALMA de Papyrus aún contra su espalda.

-Papyrus…- ni siquiera podía articular palabras: sentía que la lengua se le atoraba con cada uno de sus dientes.

-Gracias, Papyrus- Finalmente sacó las palabras atoradas en su pecho. Subió los brazos para rodear el cráneo de Papyrus y acercarlo más a sí mismo.

-Yo también te quiero, Papyrus-

…

-LA BOLA DE FUEGO GIGANTE EN EL CIELO SE COLOREA EN TONOS MUY GENIALES AL ATARDECER- Papyrus ahora iba arrastrando a Asriel mientras iba narrando lo que él ya había visto de la superficie. Asriel intentaba mover sus pies al mismo ritmo que su compañero.

Ya estaban en Hotland. Cuando pasaban por la casa de los hermanos esqueletos en Snowdin, Sans, al parecer, había hecho el favor (increíblemente) de llevar las cosas a la superficie (probablemente por uno de sus portales), por lo que Papyrus y Asriel solo tenían que llevarse a sí mismos a la superficie.

Asriel, los primeros metros de su caminata, iba completamente avergonzado: Papyrus habia insistido en caminar de la mano hasta la superficie. Era difícil que Asriel le pudiera negar algo.

Aunque él chico-cabra conocía bien el atardecer, prefería seguir escuchando la voz de Papyrus…

-Cuando lleguemos a la superficie hay algo que quisiera decirte…- Papyrus asintió empezando a correr suspendiendo a el chico-cabra en el aire. Quería llegar a la superficie lo más rápido que pudiera.

…

-¿Por qué me quieres tanto?- Asriel miró directamente las cuencas de Papyrus. Un tierno y suave color naranja cubrió los pómulos de Papyrus mientras se restregaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada.

-B-BUENO… Y-YO, ÉL G-GRAN PAPYRUS, PIENSO QUE ERES… UN BUEN AMIGO, Y MUY AMABLE, UN BUEN HERMANO MAYOR PARA LA HUMANITA, TAN APASIONADO Y SERIO EN TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS, Y TAMBIÉN EN TUS NUEVAS RESPONSABILIDADES, UNA PERSONA MUY BUENA Y…- Asriel no soportó esas palabras antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir amargamente, él pensaba que todas eran falsas.

-¡Pero yo hice muchas cosas malas!- Asriel gritó eso con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Temblaba mientras aferraba el brazo de Papyrus con más fuerza. Papyrus tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-¡PERO CAMBIASTE, SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL!- Papyrus miró a Asriel de la manera más fiera que cualquiera hubiera sabido en él. Casi parecía estar ordenándole con la mirada que dejara de negar ser alguien mejor a lo que había sido.

Asriel se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Papyrus… bueno, se perdió en los ojos humed3cidos en lágrimas de Asriel. Su color verde parecía más intenso de esa forma.

De pronto, una idea absurda para una broma llegó a la mente de Asriel… no podía evitarlo.

-¿Entonces también querrías a Frisk así sí hubiera hecho cosas malas y de un momento a otro hubiera cambiado?- bromeó Asriel para molestar a Papyrus. Este desorbitó los ojos en un momento pensativo antes de pegar su rostro al cuello ajeno y comenzar a gritar.

-¡SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL TAMBIÉN NOOOO!- Papyrus lo agitó levemente como esperando revivirlo de la muerte. La muerte que era la comedia. Asriel rio ruidosamente ante la reacción invaluable del esqueleto.

-¡LO SIENTO PAPYRUS, NO PUDE EVITARLO!- contestó el chico-cabra entre risas. El pelaje de su cuello se erizó en carcajadas por el aliento del esqueleto en pleno grito.

 _Estas loco…_

-Tenías razón, Papyrus; la _gigantesca bola de fuego en el cielo_ se ve Genial al atardecer…- murmuró el chico-cabra observando los tonos dorados, rojos y rosas que adornaban el cielo. Le encantaban bastante los colores naranjas también.

-ES MUY BONITO- Papyrus giró el cráneo también hasta alcanzar a ver el crepúsculo, acercándose a dos zancadas más al barranco.

-HAY OTRAS COSAS LINDAS POR AQUÍ TAMBIÉN- Papyrus se sentó a la orilla del barranco mientras Asriel se acercaba a imitarlo.

-Si… el paisaje es bastante lindo…- Asriel concentró su vista en como todo se volvía dorado ante los rayos menguantes del sol: Los edificios, las casas, los árboles, el césped. Todo.

-TU TAMBIÉN TE VES LINDO, SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL- Papyrus podía llegar ser la criatura más cursi sí quería, aún rebasando con los dramas de Mettaton. Pero eso no había sido del todo cursi… más había sido tierno.

Asriel le dio un golpecito en broma a una de las hombreras de su " _traje_ _de_ _batalla_ " mientras soltaba una risa ahogada por el cumplido absurdo.

-¡Estas loco!- soltó entre risas a lo que Papyrus sonrió para abrazarlo de nuevo, y lo bastante cerca para poder poner sus dientes sobre la frente ajena de nuevo.

Asriel sintió su cara arder, Papyrus podía llegar a ser muy empalagoso también… lo cual, tampoco le molestaba en lo más mínimo. ( **:'D** )

-¡TÚ ERES LINDO!- se defendió Papyrus después de soltarlo. Asriel soltó una última risa antes de levantarse y tomar la mano del esqueleto, quien ya se había levantado de un salto.

-Tú eres tierno…- Contraatacó Asriel apretando el agarre de sus manos. Papyrus se coloreó en naranja de nuevo.

Lo siguiente pasó en menos de un minuto. Papyrus empezó a correr mientras gritaba triunfalmente: "¡SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL CREE QUE SOY TIERNO!", lo abrazó de nuevo, dio una vuelta con él, lo regresó al suelo, siguió corriendo.

…

-Estas loco, Pap- Asriel se aferró más al brazo del esqueleto colgándosele para mantener el equilibrio; estaba que no podía ni caminar solo por el cansancio que tenía; acababan de correr todo el camino de regreso del Monte Ebott hasta la ciudad corriendo…

Papyrus había llegado primero, quien repetía una y otra vez la acción de pegar sus dientes a la cabeza ajena tiernamente; eran besitos dulces y tiernos, castos e inocentes, como los besos de un niño… bueno, eso exceptuando los de Frisk, quien debía ser la niña más coqueta y desvergonzada de todo el mundo.

-Pap… te quiero… aunque seas algo raro- Asriel giró su cabeza para recibir los dientes de Papyrus con la boca. Apenas fueron 2 segundos antes de darse cuenta lo que hizo… ¡No lo había pensado bien!.. aún así, no se arrepentía… y Frisk ahora debía estar sonriendo al sentir la DETERMINACIÓN de Asriel acumularse en su MEDIA ALMA.

-NO TANTO COMO YO, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE QUIERE A TIM SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL… ADEMÁS, ¡TÚ ERES MÁS RARO!- este se paró derecho, dándole una vista de su altura completa. Papyrus, en un rápido movimiento sacó una pequeña flor amarilla de _quién-sabe-dónde_ para atorarla sobre la oreja derecha de Asriel; su oreja comenzó a moverse por reflejos.

-¡Tú eres más loco!- Asriel tomó otra flor dorada para atorarla entre su Cornete inferior y el Vómer. Papyrus hizo una extraña, e hilarante, expresión; parecía estar arrugando una inexistente nariz para estornudar.

-¿Vas a estornudar?- Asriel frunció el ceño confuso -Si ni siquiera tienes…- se interrumpió cuando la flor amarilla salió volando en un estornudo bastante violento. Papyrus pasaba su guante por sobre donde debería estar su nariz para limpiar cualquier resto de polen.

Asriel se soltó a reír, asustando a algunos humanos que pasaban por ahí al soltar algunos ruidosos balidos* entre cada estrepitosa risa. Tuvo que sostenerse el estómago y aferrarse al cuello de un confuso Papyrus, quien también tenía la cara más tierna e inocente que hubiera visto jamás.

-¡Eres simplemente genial, Papyrus!- Asriel continuó riéndose.

Era algo inevitable estando con Papyrus; se ponía de buen humor y siempre tenía ganas de sonreír y de estar feliz. Ni siquiera Frisk podía igualar esos ánimos aún siendo ella.

Quien si podía igualarlos o superarlos era Papyrus, pero con él era trampa.

 _Gracias, Frisk..._

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Toriel abrazó a su pequeño (Toriel, _srsly?_ ) Preocupada. Habían tardado **una hora** más de lo esperado, ¿cómo esperaban que no se preocupara? ( **XD** ).

-Oh… pues… estuvimos por la ciudad- Asriel no encontró de que otra manera expresar que casi se había quedado sin aire riéndose de cómo estornudaban los esqueletos.

-¿En serio?- Toriel empezó a golpetear el suelo con una pie antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza divertida. No dudaba que su hijo pudiera perderse en la ciudad; con lo despistado que era.

-Bueno, no son los únicos que se han perdido en el día- apuntó Asgore divertido. Toriel les hizo una seña para que entraran al comedor. Asriel levantó una ceja curioso antes de observar como su madre, con ayuda de Papyrus y un par de guantes gruesos de cocina, sacaba un enorme Pay del horno. Parecía estar probando la cocina nueva…

-¡HEY, PUNKS! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?!- Undyne apareció por la puerta del lobby mientras gritaba su saludo y dejaba a una desmayada lagarta amarilla sobre un sofá; Parecía que un viaje corriendo por media ciudad sobre los hombros de Undyne había sido demasiado para su corazón.

Le arrebató los guantes de las manos a Asriel, quien se disponía a ayudar a su madre, para levantar el enorme Pay por sobre su cabeza con un grito de batalla para después depositarlo suave, e irónicamente, sobre la mesa.

-G-Gracias, Undyne… eres muy amable- Toriel se recuperó de su sorpresa antes de apoyar una mano en el hombro escamoso de la orgullosa Undyne.

-GRACIAS, TORIEL- Undyne mostró una de sus enormes y cálidas sonrisas llenas de filosos colmillos.

-¡UNDYNE!- Papyrus se lanzó en un abrazo con Undyne, la cual lo recibió apenas a tiempo antes de caer. Mostró una sonrisa igual de alegre mientras frotaba el cráneo de Papyrus con los nudillos de manera ruda y sin cuidado. Este soltó varios "¡Nyeh!" a manera de queja mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de la muerte de Undyne y mostraba una mirada suplicante de ayuda;

* _ **Pero nadie vino.**_ (XD)

-Hey…- la voz de Sans sobresaltó a los presentes, hasta a Undyne que siempre estaba lista para todo.

-¡Sans!- Toriel buscó alrededor del esqueleto -¿D-Dónde está Frisk…?- Toriel entornó los ojos preocupada.

-La llevé a que durmiera un poco a su habitación después de que me convirtiera en una cabra- Sans sonrió enternecido y divertido ante ese recuerdo. Toriel lo miró confusa

-¿De que te _convirtiera_ en una cabra?- repitió Asgore ladeando la cabeza, robándole las palabras a su esposa.

-O.. bueno… verás…- Sans empezó a recordar esa tierna conversación.

…

 _-Tío Sans…- murmuró la pequeña Frisk colgándosele al esqueleto por el brazo mientras bostezaba cansada. Este apenas reaccionaba a cómo lo había llamado la niña._

 _-Tío… ¿Sans?- en las cuencas de Sans aparecieron un par de estrellas de color azul claro reflejando la emoción que sentía en el momento. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y más amplia de lo normal._

 _-Tío…- Frisk se quedó dormida apoyando su cabeza en el estómago (?) del esqueleto quien la sacudió un poco._

 _-eh… ¿y eso quiere decir que piensas que soy un_ _ **cabrón**_ _?- murmuró Sans en broma. La pequeña rio con ganas antes de abrazarse a la cadera del esqueleto aún somnolienta; sustentar a dos seres vivos dentro de un solo cuerpo requería mucha energía._

 _-Ven acá…- Sans levantó a la pequeña en brazos, acomodando su cabeza entre su cráneo y la clavícula antes de que la pequeña enredara sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello cariñosamente._

 _-Vamos, debes dormir un rato,_ _ **enana**_ _\- Sans abrazó a la pequeña tiernamente para que no se resbalara._

…

-Ahora soy hermano de Asgore- Sans rio mientras apuntaba al gran hombre-cabra en broma, quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada en sorpresa.

-Sip, soy una cabra…. Beeeeehehe- Sans subió sus manos hasta el cráneo simulando cuernos de cabra y dando un extraño balido* mientras sonreía divertido.

-¡Sans!- Toriel golpeó ligeramente la nuca de Sans en un zape, aunque parecía más divertida que molesta mientras un pequeño [-1] apareció sobre Sans antes de que este se comenzara a reír con los Dreemurr. Asriel se comenzó a alterar al ver ese único punto de vida desaparecer, pero cuando revisó frenéticamente las estadísticas del esqueleto, apareció un reconfortante 9/10 HP. Parecía que… Sans también cambiaba.

-¡SANS!- Papyrus regañó a su hermano mayor por su broma mientras este se apoyaba en la mesa relajado y sonriendo con su usual relajación.

-Hey, Tori, ¿Y qué hay para cenar?- Sans guardó las manos en sus bolsillos con total calma, ignorando el regaño de su hermano.

-Oh. Asgore y yo estuvimos preparando un Pay… juntos- Toriel apuntó al enorme Pay en la mesa mientras Undyne sonreía orgullosa una vez más.

-SI, ES EL PAY MÁS ENORME DE TODA LA VIDA- gritó Undyne divertida e impresionada. Papyrus estaba por decir algo, pero ella lo aferró más fuerte.

-EL MÁS ENORME, DIJE- Undyne al fin soltó a Papyrus mientras este soltaba un fuerte "¡Nyeh!" apoyando a la mujer-piraña mientras ambos apretaban los puños.

-¿Y DE QUÉ ES EL PAY, REINA TORIEL?- Preguntó Papyrus mirando la enorme creación.

-Oh. Intentamos una nueva receta: Pay de Chocolate…- Todos se sorprendieron, incluido Sans, y también Alphys, quien acababa de acercarse, cuando escucharon fuertes pisotones en la planta de arriba, bajando ruidosamente por las escaleras, y después por la puerta del comedor hasta que apareció Frisk con una cara voraz.

-CHOCOLATE- dijo la niña con hambre.

-Wow. _Enana_ , creí que estabas muy cansada…- Sans se rio ante la saliva que ahora escurría por la boca de la pequeña.

-¿Tal vez sea un gusto general en humanos?- murmuró Toriel a su esposo, quien se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse a la niña y levantarla juguetonamente. Sosteniendo entre sus enormes manos el cuerpecito.

-¿Quieres Pay de chocolate, Frisk?- preguntó Asgore sonriéndole, quien asintió entusiasmada.

-Asriel… ¿recuerdas que a Chara…?- su madre empezó a inundar sus ojos en lágrimas para ir a abrazar a su hijo. Este le devolvió el abrazo antes de sentir como otros brazos los rodeaban; era Papyrus quien también estaba consolando a su madre.

-NADIE LLORARÁ EN LA GUARDIA DEL GRAN PAPYRUS-

-Gracias, Papyrus… eres muy dulce- Toriel secó una pequeña lágrima mientras se separaba de ambos. Papyrus sonrió triunfal con un leve color naranja en sus pómulos.

…

-Wow… sé que el tiempo se pasa volando, pero… ¿no deberías comer con más calma, niña…?- todos observaban impresionados como "Frisk" engullía su sexto trozo de Pay de chocolate.

Asriel soltó una arcada mientras apartaba su propio plato con una rebanada de Pay completa. Sentía algo de nauseas después de ver la manera en la que su hermana adoptiva _tragaba_ su cena.

Papyrus estaba sentado a su lado, y no estaba en mejores condiciones que él; Ahora podía decir que había visto a un esqueleto sudar aparte de Sans.

-E-Esto… p-parece la escena m-más _FAIL_ de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2- murmuró la científica recordando esa excusa de juego que había sido la segunda parte de su videojuego favorito.

-Te dolerá el estómago sí sigues comiendo tan rápido, mi niña- Toriel intento apartar el Pay de en medio de la mesa cuando Frisk le quitó un último pedazo.

-HEY, PUNK, ¿RECUERDAS DEL PUZZLE DEL QUE HABLAMOS CUANDO ESTABA EN CASA DE PAP?- Undyne, la única que parecía ser capaz de comer aún viendo a Frisk, sonrió maliciosa. Sans comenzó a reír, Frisk arrugó un poco la nariz y Papyrus también dio una arcada violenta.

-¡DEBEMOS ORGANIZARLO HOY!- Undyne golpeó la mesa con júbilo.

-AHHHHHHH- Papyrus se cubrió los inexistentes oídos mientras le subía un tono nauseabundo a todo el rostro. Asriel sintió su estómago revolverse al recordar la clase de _puzzles_ que inventaba la exlíder de la Guardia Real.

-FUHUHUHU- Undyne se tragó su pedazo mientras levantaba la bolita de grasa que ahora era Frisk y la arrastraba escaleras arriba.

-hiu- soltó silenciosamente Asriel asqueado aferrando la mano del esqueleto por debajo de la mesa.

…

- _ **¡No me arrepiento de nada!**_ \- Chara estaba acostada simbólicamente en la mente de Frisk con nauseas y un estómago más que revuelto, además de grande. De la nada, Frisk habia vuelto a ser pequeña y delgada.

-No puedo creer que trabaje de esa forma tu metabolismo, Frisk- Asriel estaba sentado junto a ella en su cama, quien apenas estaba despertando después de todo el proceso de devolver a Chara. Asriel picó el plano estómago de la niña humana sorprendido.

-ENTONCES… ¿TE GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE TANTO COMO MI ESPAGUETTI?- Papyrus acercó su rostro al de la humana interrogándola alegre y emocionado. Esta besó la frente del esqueleto mientras ponía un pulgar en alto afirmativamente. Asriel sonrió divertido por la inocencia y optimismo del esqueleto.

-Wowie… ¡Frisk sigue locamente enamorada por mi!- Papyrus se anaranjó mientras Asriel se palmeaba la cara algo exasperado.

- _Azzie_ \- contradijo Frisk negando con la cabeza - _Azzie enamorado_ \- continuó, logrando que Asriel sintiera un golpe de vergüenza de pronto.

-WOWIE…. SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL ENAMORADO LOCAMENTE DE MI, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS- Papyrus giró a ver a Asriel, quien tenía un pequeño tic molesto en el ojo.

-¡WOWIE!- repitió emocionado -LOS SENTIMIENTOS SON MUTUOS, SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL- Papyrus abrazó a su querido chico-cabra mientras este le giñaba un ojo a Frisk agradecido. Esta puso su usual rostro inexpresivo lleno de DETERMINACIÓN.

 _ ***Ver el amor entre una..**_

 _ ***Burp*… cabra y un…**_

 _ ***burp*… esqueleto, te llena con**_

 _ **DETERMINACIÓN *BURP*… ***_

Recitó Chara entre eructos.

 _Trasnochando…_

 _-¡No! ¡basta!- Asriel se observó a sí mismo matando nuevamente a Toriel. Enterrando bien profundas las duras balas en su pecho para poder matarla, lanzó una terrible risa que resonó por todo el pasillo al sentirse cubierto en sangre y polvo._

 _Ni siquiera había salido bien de la nieve y ya había matado a un par de perros que reconocía como Dogamy y Dogaressa. Dejando el frío polvo blanco mezclarse con la nieve en una danza completamente cruel._

 _Un enorme y gentil perro se acercó a olisquearlo dudoso cuando lo atravesó de lado a lado con una gruesa raíz. El enorme perro desapareció con un desgarrador gemido de dolor._

 _-¡Aléjense!- intentaba advertir a los demás de sí mismo. Pero solo alcanzó a ver como volvía a atravesar a otro pequeño perro blanco._

… _Todo Snowdin estaba vacío… solo quedaban Sans y Papyrus. Salió de la tierra y se asomó por la nieve alcanzando a ver al esqueleto con una cara de miedo mientras temblaba haciéndole frente._

 _-Sé que puedes cambiar… solo debes intentarlo; Yo lo sé. Sé que pued-…- Se interrumpió el esqueleto al sentir las raíces de la flor rodeando su entera columna vertebral._

 _-¡TU NO SABES_ _ **NADA**_ _!- Se burló sin desearlo del esqueleto. Rodeó la parte más gruesa y baja de la columna de Papyrus además de también sus hombros. Hizo fuerzas para empezar a flexionar al esqueleto hacia atrás._

 _-¡DUELE!- exclamó el esqueleto retorciéndose dolorosamente en la nieve al sentir sus discos empezar a quebrarse ante la violenta flexión que forzó la flor en él._

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA. EL DOLOR ES DIVERTIDO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?- La flor sonrió maquiavélicamente flexionando más su raíces. Él esqueleto soltó un grito de dolor cuando el primer disco se rompió definitivamente._

 _-Tan genial. Tan divertido- sus facciones cambiaron espeluznantemente hasta formar una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Tan_ _ **Patético**_ _\- Flowey flexionó aún más sus raíces._

 _Un desgarrador alarido de dolor quebró el aire cuando el torso del esqueleto y su cadera se separaron desde su columna partida. De las raíces elevadas en el aire colgaban las dos mitades del esqueleto._

 _Sus cuencas tenían una mirada vacía, adolorida, sorprendida,_ _ **Muerta**_ _, Cuando dejó las dos mitades caer pesadamente en la nieve. Se convirtieron en polvo instantáneamente._

 _-te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso, hierba- se sorprendió la flor al escuchar profunda y baja voz del otro esqueleto detrás suyo._

 _Cerró los ojos sintiendo como lo arrancaban del suelo de golpe…._

 _._

Se despertó al estrellar la nariz contra el suelo. Al parecer se había movido mucho durante su sueño y se había caído de la cama.

Eran 2:03 a.m.

…

-Asriel… en serio me preocupas…- Toriel había pasado la mañana completa viendo como su hijo casi se quedaba dormido sobre su plato del desayuno.

-Siempre pareces agotado y…- su hijo acababa de caer de cara dormido sobre la mesa. Mínimo ya había recogido sus trastes y no podía clavarse nada…

-¡Asriel!- este despertó de un salto ante el regaño de su madre.

-P-Perdón… ¿decías algo?- Asriel se restregó la cara para despertarse, sus ojos verdes usualmente brillantes, estaban opacos e irritados por la falta de sueño.

-Me preocupas, mi niño… últimamente no estas durmiendo bien…- Toriel pasó una mano con preocupación sobre la nuca de su hijo, a lo que este sonrió.

-Últimamente… las pesadillas me han estado obligando a Trasnochar, ¿Sabes, mamá?- Asriel levantó la vista con cansancio y una sonrisa antes de bostezar agotado y lagrimeando.

-Debemos encontrar una manera de que duermas mejor…- murmuró Toriel pensativa -¿Tal vez dormir un poco durante el día?- Toriel insistió.

-Tal vez..- Asriel bostezó de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos dormido sobre la mesa del comedor.

…

-Papyrus, muchas gracias por venir tan rápido- Toriel dejó pasar al alto esqueleto mientras sonreía amablemente. Papyrus se puso en una pose Heroica.

-YO, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, NUNCA DEJARÍA QUE SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL (O NADIE) SE ENFERMARA POR EL MALESTAR DE LA TERRIBLE INSOMNIA- Toriel sonrió sabiendo que podía confiar en Papyrus.

Digamos que Toriel también había pensado en llamar a Sans, siendo este el mayor de ambos hermanos; pero Asriel no parecía estar del todo tranquilo junto a él, lo cual le parecía de los más extraño: la simple presencia del esqueleto relajaba a cualquiera. Pero Asriel debía _relajarse_ y _dormir_.

Además de que no sabía que clase de _trato/relación_ llevaban actualmente Papyrus y su hijo…

-Pasa…- Toriel se apartó de la puerta haciéndole señas al otro para que la siguiera. Papyrus la siguió con su usual caminar confiado.

-Asriel está en su habitación… Frisk debe ir con Mettaton a la grabación su próximo Show, y no quiero que vaya hasta allá sola, digo, la superficie llena de humanos es mucho más que diferente al Subsuelo-

-Así que iré con ella para que no se pierda, o la secuestren, o la asalten, o se lastime. Cuidarás a Asriel mientras no esté, ¿cierto…?- Toriel aferró los hombros del esqueleto con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando que Papyrus se tensara ligeramente.

-… No quiero que le pase nada a. **Mi. Niño**. ¿Entendido, Papyrus?- La mirada encendida en llamas de la ex reina del Subsuelo atravesó el ALMA del esqueleto de lado a lado. Este apretó la mandíbula mirando seriamente mientras hacía un saludo estilo militar como cuando entrenaba con Undyne.

-NADA LE PASARÁ A SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL BAJO MI GUARDIA, LADY ASGORE- Exclamó el otro hablando completamente en serio, a lo que Toriel suspiró aliviada soltándolo ligeramente.

-En serio… Gracias, Papyrus- Toriel palmeó cariñosamente el cráneo del esqueleto antes de salir por la puerta dando una última mirada angustiada a la puerta de su hijo. Atravesando paredes y puertas, pudo imaginar a _su_ _bebe_ sentado con cansancio sobre su cama.

Apenas Toriel cerró la puerta principal, Asriel salió de su habitación corriendo hasta escaleras abajo, saltándose 2 escalones de un salto hasta el suelo.

-¡Papyrus!- saludó feliz de ver al esqueleto. Tuvo que sostenerse del barandal de las escaleras para mantener equilibrio ante su cansancio.

-¡SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL!- Papyrus se acercó a dos zancadas al príncipe para sostener su cansado cuerpo.

-Papy…- Asriel rodeó el cuerpo del esqueleto con sumo cuidado: aún permanecía bien marcado el recuerdo de su pesadilla.

Su cuerpo se separó del suelo mientras Papyrus lo llevaba en brazos de nuevo hasta su habitación. Se dejó acostar de nuevo. Se dejo arropar cariñosamente. Se dejó abrazar por el esqueleto que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama.

Asriel se giró sobre sí mismo para hacerle frente. Pegó su nariz suavemente a los dientes del esqueleto mientras sonreía travieso.

-Su Majestad Asriel…- Papyrus regañó avergonzado al príncipe mientras se coloreaba en naranja.

-DEBES DORMIR- Papyrus lo apartó fingiendo molestia, por lo cual Asriel se acercó de nuevo.

-Quiero mi beso de buenas noches…- Inquirió apuntando al espacio entre sus cuernos. El esqueleto apoyó su sonrisa cariñosamente en donde apuntaba. Aprovechando la distracción, Asriel lo rodeó por el cuello y pegar sus labios en sus dientes.

-¡SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL!- Papyrus cubrió sus dientes avergonzado separándose del chico-cabra. Su cráneo completo parecía una naranja por su color y sus cuencas reflejaban un curioso pánico.

-Awwww. Vamos, Paps… quiero besitos…- Asriel frotó suplicante su mejilla contra el pómulo naranja del esqueleto. El sueño hacía cosas extrañas en Asriel.

El chico-cabra observó como Papyrus apartaba sus manos y suspiraba dándose por vencido ante los cariñitos ajenos.

Asriel pegó con suavidad sus labios a la sonrisa del esqueleto en un tierno beso, apenas separándose para darse otro besito rápido en otra parte de la sonrisa ajena. Papyrus empezó a "dar besitos" por todo su rostro, apoyando con dulzura sus dientes sobre los párpados cerrados del chico-cabra, sobre sus mejillas, sobre su nariz y también sobre su frente.

Apenas tocándose el uno al otro. Acciones tiernas e inocentes, Asriel empezaba a cerrar sus ojos al fin adormilado y relajado entre los brazos de Papyrus.

Este le susurraba su mayor secreto hasta el momento entre cada besito, sonrojándolo a más no poder.

…

-Awwww- el esqueleto mayor no pudo evitar enternecerse.

- _enana_ , dime que trajiste tu teléfono- Sans se giró a ver inquisitivo a la pequeña humana. Esta levantó el aparato por sobre su cabeza con aire triunfal. Apuntó la cámara al par mientras sonreía.

En la cama de Asriel, estaban ambos acostados y abrazados. Desde debajo de la ropa de Papyrus salía un suave brillo blancuzco emitido por su ALMA, desde el pecho de Asriel se veía un brillo rosado referente a su MEDIA ALMA humana. Ambas brillaban al mismo tiempo.

Asriel no despertó si no hasta el otro día. Había tenido un sueño bastante lindo donde aparecía Chara y el jugando con Papyrus a las _atrapadas_ en un pacifico campo de hierba verde y florecillas. Nadie podía culparlo por soñar esas cosas al no haber tenido infancia (literalmente).

 _Te quiero_

-TE QUIERO, Y PARA PROBARLO DEBO HABLAR CON LADY ASGORE AÚN SÍ ESO ME CUESTA LA VIDA (HABLANDO EN SERIO)- Asriel se le colgó del brazo a Papyrus sabiendo que sí dejaba que hablará con su madre, esta probablemente lo mataría.

-P-Pero… ¡Papyrus! ¡Te va a matar!- luchaba por clavar los pies en el suelo y detener a su querido esqueleto de ser quemado vivo.

-VALDRÍA LA PENA- Papyrus mostró un optimista sonrisa mientras tocaba la puerta de los Dreemurr con los nudillos. No llevaba su traje de batalla como normalmente hacía, llevaba un traje formal y cargaba unas flores azules (no eran tan bonitas como las Flores Eco, pero igual servían), no había olvidado los modales.

-¿Y sí dicen que no…?- Asriel sintió las lágrimas acumularse al pensar en esa posibilidad; realmente amaba a Papyrus (si, **amar**. No solía utilizar esa palabra pues le parecía muy dramática y cliché, pero no había otra palabra que pudiera reflejar lo que sentía por el esqueleto menor) y no se sentía capaz de dejar de hacerlo. Frisk tendría que hacer un reseteo masivo para apenas mitigar su amor y cariño…

Papyrus había comenzado a trabajar hacía poco en un florería que habían abierto Undyne (Undyne, curiosamente sabía bastante acerca de flores y sus cuidados, puesto que las flores eco eran delicadas) y Alphys (quien había inventado formulas para el crecimiento acelerado de las flores), en la cual el trabajo de Papyrus era estar afuera sosteniendo una maceta de flores mientras se veía tierno y les hablaba a sus flores, además de también a las personas que se acercaran.

Eran las ordenes de Undyne, literalmente; además de que sus ventas habían subido bastante desde que Papyrus estaba afuera como un tierno mostrador parlante.

Pero ese no era _su secreto_. Su secreto era algo mucho más intimo con Asriel…

-NO PASARÁ, SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL. SI ESO IGUAL REQUIERE QUE SE DÉ A CONOCER EL SECRETO, LO HARÍA- Papyrus le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante para infundirle valor, aunque iba a ser él quien hablara con sus padres.

Regresando al tema:

Quien los recibió fue Asgore, quien les sonrió amablemente antes de hacerlos pasar y ofrecerles una taza de té recién hecho.

-GRACIAS, SR. DREEMURR, PERO NECESITO HABLAR CON UD. Y LADY ASGORE- Papyrus sonrió orgulloso antes de ver como Toriel entraba desde la cocina.

-Oh. Papyrus, ¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Toriel se acercó sonriéndoles dulcemente, pero en cuanto su vista dio con las flores se quedó paralizada.

-UN ASUNTO MUY IMPORTANTE DEBE SER TRATADO CON USTEDES, REY ASGORE Y LADY ASGORE- Papyrus tomó la mano de Asriel en su espalda, de manera que no alcanzaran a verlos.

Toriel recibió las flores que el esqueleto ofreció cortésmente antes de que Asgore los mirara impresionado.

-¿Qué significa esto, Papyrus?- Asgore pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su esposa mientras fruncía el ceño confuso.

-Papyrus… tú… y mi hijo… ¿Así de cercanos son?- Asgore intentó rememorar algún momento. Solo recordaba esos desayunos que Asriel lo mencionaba como **su mejor amigo** , y esas charlas que les veía tener ocasionalmente.

-YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, EMPECÉ A DESARROLLAR INTIMOS, COMPLICADOS Y MUY FEURTES SENTIMIENTOS POR SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL- Papyrus llevó las manos a su cadera completamente optimista.

-ASÍ QUE DEBO VENIR A PEDIR SU PERMISO OFICIAL PARA INVITARLO A SALIR EN UNA CITA- Papyrus observó confundido como Toriel y Asgore se sonreían mientras se quedaban viéndolo.

-Yo creí que…- Toriel comenzó a reír sin retención alguna mientras Asgore se palmeaba la cara aliviado.

Papyrus , al igual que Asriel, se quedó sorprendido y mucho más que confundido.

Ambos, ex rey y ex reina, continuaron riendo aliviados mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro. Papyrus tomó a Asriel por la cintura y lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno comenzando a darle vueltas feliz; él chico-cabra rio divertido una vez más mientras abrazaba el cuello del esqueleto.

…

-Paps… en serio me siento mal- Papyrus miró confundido a Sans, este se apoyaba en el marco de su puerta moviendo un dedo para abrochar la corbata de su hermano con magia.

-Tú ya tienes planes de _tortolo_ , y yo sigo soltero… _soy soltero de_ _ **hueso**_ _colorado_ *- Sans soltó una carcajada mientras Papyrus se quedaba pensativo hasta entender la broma. Soltó un grito exasperado, logrando que Sans se partiera de la risa.

-OH. POR. DIOS, ¡SANS!- Sans se sostuvo un inexistente estómago adolorido.

Por su parte, Asriel se había comido las uñas hasta la raíz; estaba nervioso y ansioso.

Dio un pequeño brinco mientras escuchaba su ventana abrirse: hacia tanto que Papyrus no entraba así…

-SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL…. TE QUIERO- Papyrus lo abrazó pegando sus dientes a sus labios de manera alegre y efusiva.

-Yo también…- Asriel soltó una risilla sintiendo su ALMA latir más fuerte.

-YO, ÉL GRAN PAPYRUS, QUIERO PEDIRTE ALGO, SU MAJESTAD ASRIEL- Papyrus sacó algo de su traje.

-¿Quieres que no casemos?- Asriel tomó las manos del esqueleto sintiéndose lleno de DETERMINACIÓN de la nada. Acarició los huesos de las muñecas de Papyrus, deteniéndolo de sacar lo que sea que estuviera tomando de su saco negro.

-WOWIE… ¡SI!- Papyrus abrió su pequeña cajita negra mostrando un pequeño anillo plateado.

-¡Pues yo también!- Asriel rio sin saber por qué exactamente. Todo había pasado a causa de la DETERMINACIÓN, y a causa del cariño y AMOR de verdad, iba a continuar por mucho.

Mucho.

Mucho.

 **Mucho Tiempo**.

Y de eso, estaba seguro: _**¿Por qué sigues esperando…**_

 _ **Un final?**_

…

 _ **Al fin. He terminado:**_

 _ **Esta fue la razón por la que no actualicé nada, digo, me absorbió todo mi tiempo escribir 11,570 palabras. Pero bueno, espero que no me consideren enferma (y sí si, ni modo :'D), la serie no seguirá continua: ahí de vez en cuando… pero ustedes deciden: :'D**_

 **1)La famosa chica sin nombre (tímida) x Papyrus.**

 **2)La famosa chica sin nombre (Yandere) x Papyrus.**

 **3)Undyne x Papyrus (Aka FishyBones) (:u)**

 _ **Ustedes deciden quien es la afortunada de esta lista de estar por un One-Shot junto a nuestro RPJ más tierno, y nuestro favorito también.**_

 _Lucius 4ever fuera 0w0_


End file.
